


White Chamber

by WinterBird34



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBird34/pseuds/WinterBird34
Summary: This is a collab piece made with shaunafanfiction from Tumblr. Check them out!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	White Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab piece made with shaunafanfiction from Tumblr. Check them out!

Chapter 1

Head throbbing the blonde winced as she pressed a hand to her forehead. She kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut, as every time they opened she was blinded with lights too bright to see. 'Fuck.' a soft curse. She fumbled about reaching for something, anything. Nothing in grasp she turned on her side, only making it where she fell off the small bed with a thump.

'Shit." Emma pressed her forehead against the cool tile floor. It made the throbbing less, and the pain dull. After a moment she opened her eyes and stared at the white floor, and then at the white wall before finally resting on a white metal door with a small window on it. Confused she forced herself to a sitting position. "Someone really likes there white." She muttered as she looked down at her outfit finding it the same color as the room. 

The blonde slowly got to her feet, she swayed and grasped tightly to her thin bedding to hold herself up. Memories flashed in her head and she gripped tightly at the thin hairs at her scalp. Running, tripping over roots and fallen branches, trying to escape red eyes howling demons and pain. Then it was nothing, all she remembers after is waking here in this strange room that reminded her of the movies on the ark about asylums. 

Her mother had told her it was a bad idea to have gone with Major Bryne to protect Clarke Griffin. But as a guard Emma felt the need to do her job. And she had, till Major Bryne had been attacked by a giant mutated Gorilla and had her whole arm ripped off. Emma bolted, and she was anything if not good at running. It wasn't long before she thought she was safe, and that was probably worse as she was then surrounded by men in grounder clothes. But they smelled of death, the metallic smell of blood still lingered in her brain. There eyes ringed in red, and covered in white chalky paint, they looked like ghouls and she didn't get far from them before, well she didn't really remember that part. All there was, was this room and it didn't set her at ease in the slightest. 

\---------------

The hours seemed to turn to days, or at least it felt that way. Emma had been in this nerve-racking room for a long time, having seen nothing but a bed with white sheets and walls. She had tried everything to escape the room, even try to move the bed but it was bolted to the floor. Panic began to seize her, who were they what did they want? Her death? No, they would have just done it, if they wanted her dead. She strolled around the room, her vision was still a little fuzzy, she had only talk of mount weather, and most she believed had been speculated and gone through so many mouths to reach her ear to get a clear picture. She was angry with herself for letting it happen, not to mention she had a headache from the brightly lit room. 

After a while, she heard footsteps in the hallway. She swallowed, and walked towards the door, and wearily watched it. The steps stopped at the door, she heard a click and the door opened. Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. A man in a white dress shirt opened the door. He was tall and looked down at Emma with a smirk. He had a gun on his belt, and he moved into the room with a plate in hand he placed it on her bed. Emma looked at him angrily. "Where am I?" She questioned, it wasn't time to jump the gun and attack, it could end badly and he had a weapon, she was unarmed.


End file.
